


Perfect night (or more like week)

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Leonard Snart, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, angsty fluff ending, mentioned - Freeform, only mentioned - Freeform, surprisingly no consent issues between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: My first attempt at writing alpha/omega dynamics... A stupid situation I pulled together to get them into bed again XDBarry is collecting evidence while Len is casing the place using the whole fuss around it, when a bomber attacks and the building goes down. The stress and some other things cause Len to go into heat after a long time and Barry takes care of him.There is rape in Len's past but I don't go into  details. (or not really)





	Perfect night (or more like week)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my very first try and I meant it to be about 3000 words and easy on everything but well that's just not me I guess....
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I created my own world with my own prferances so I hope you still like it. (this mostly means no mpreg cause I hate it)

It was an auction building where they stored a bunch of artifacts that worth millions. No surprise, that there was a break-in. Well more accurately an attempt at it. The perp broke two windows and damaged several pricey furnitures and then failed to get into the locked storage room for the more valuable items.

Barry was collecting evidence from all over the place. He found about twenty fingerprints on the nicely and recently painted window frames and on the glass though it was broken so the ones from it probably won’t be useful. After so many people stomping through, it wasn’t possible to tell which the inner and outer sides of the glass pieces are. But the frame offered a lot of hope even though it was a bit hard to get out and take pictures before taking the prints without damaging them.

It was no surprise either, that the current owners and other wealthy people who were hopeful owners-to-be were there to put pressure on the police by their presence. Barry didn’t care about them as long as they didn’t walk into his work but the poor officers who had to keep them out, had a really hard job.

And also there was someone else who Barry only caught a glimpse in the corner of his eye and dismissed for impossible. None other than Leonard Snart was there to case the place using the whole mess to his advantage. The cameras were off while the police checked them as they thought there wouldn’t be any trouble while there were a bunch of officers running around. They were wrong. Len already took a pretty, golden necklace and hid it into a secret pocket of his jacket for Lisa. He couldn’t bring his parka as it would be too flashy and obvious among so many people. He dressed in dark almost back jeans with a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a dark blue, fitting leather jacket. He looked good and he knew it, he was counting the heads that were turned at him, especially the alphas. He shook his head quickly, why the fuck would he care about that? He wanted to be attractive but mingle with the crowd at the same time. He felt a little too warm though which was annoying, because his ego missed his parka while his body just wanted to rip off all the clothing he wore. That made him uncomfortable in a crowd of alphas to think about being naked, but there was also a tiny glimpse of excitement.

He stuttered to a halt. He felt warm, he looked out for alphas that liked him, and he felt excited about taking his clothes off. No, he took his pill in the morning-it was already an almost life-threatening amount of an experimental drug to prevent him from going into heat- it had to have effect. It worked perfectly with the increasing dosage for about five years now. If he would go into heat right now at a place like this, filled with alphas... He felt panic growing in his gut and throat as he remembered what Lisa said before. She always tried to convince him to find a normal alpha and just get over his heat once in a while instead of trying to avoid the inevitable for impossibly long. She joked about changing his pills to placebo.

He wrote her a message immediately.

  * you changed my pills. •



He didn’t make it a question, but it was, and he also wanted to scare his sister. He was fucking terrified and he had to hide and find a way out without calling any attention to his identity or his closing heat.

  * To 500mg ones, yes. •
  * The guy who sold them said you could die any moment if you don’t stop. •



Damn it. He had to get out, but his panic prevented his thinking and also the sympathetic reaction of his body fastened the coming of his heat. Which also made it harder to think clear. He had to find help, but he couldn’t sense any more omegas in the damn building. He was hiding behind a stack of furniture at the end of a corridor.

  * I’m surrounded with alphas with no way out•



He texted in his anger and panic. This was mean and not even completely true. His sister knew why he was so scared of going into heat.

His father was a real asshole about it. When he found out Len was an omega he was crazy angry. He deemed omegas useless whores who were only good for being a fucktoy and giving birth if they were women. As an omega boy he couldn’t even get pregnant, so he literally was worth nothing in his father’s eye. When he was around eleven and started going into smaller heats from time to time his father started to set up meetings with his alpha friends around those times his heat was expected. Because of their presence he went into stronger heats and when he was hazy enough because of it, his father started a bidding on him. The highest bidder got to fuck him first. He went into heat about twice a year from very early on and his father repeated it every time and told him that he should be thankful that he gave him food from the money that was gained this way. He was eternally grateful for whatever existing higher force that his sister turned out to be an alpha.

He started experimenting with pills from the black market when he was fourteen and that was how he ended up in juvie when the police raided the place where he tried to buy his pills.

When he met Mick, a strong alpha who didn’t look at him like he was worthless and didn’t want to fuck him like a born whore either, he started having hope. They became friends, like actual friends. His first real friend and he was so happy he completely forgot he had to go home from juvie.

Of course the police told his father why he was locked away and man he was angry. He locked Len into the basement telling him there was no money to feed him because of his stupidity. He gave him a small dose of heat suppressants so when he stopped giving them Len would go into a harder and deeper heat than ever before. He would be hazy and practically out of his mind for days. And unfortunately, he was right about it. He hosted a several days long party for his buddies and they could fuck him whenever they wanted. And Len was begging for their knots because the heat was too hot, and his body needed alpha attention and he just wanted it to get better. They never gave him their knots, when it started to form they pulled out the last second it was possible without causing permanent damage. And it hurt so bad Len was crying the whole time.

In the end he managed to get the upper hand riding his adrenaline and fear and killed two of the alphas before he escaped. He was so deep in his heat that he could smell out any alphas and he found Mick in a rundown apartment building. Mick took him in and protected him until he was back to himself.

It took several days, and he was again out of his mind panicking, when he went back for Lisa. Mick was there with him and if they crossed Lewis they would have probably killed him. They only found Lisa, but she was dangerously hurt by their father’s anger. She wasn’t mad at Len at all for running for his own life, but it took years for Len to get over his guilt.

They got away and lived together, the three of them ‘happily’ as they could. Len sometimes let himself go into a heat, but never without knowing that Mick and Lisa were there to protect him, and he always used toys to get over it, never letting anyone close. He once tried to hire someone to fuck him through it but even though they were used to doing it they somehow lost their cool with him and ended up taking control and taking everything, they wanted, leaving Len in pain. That was probably because he rarely let his hormones work freely so they were very strong and potent, driving any alpha crazy, but he still couldn’t get himself to allow it any more often. And that’s how he ended up seeking out the strongest possible medication in the illegal market and not going into heat for five years now. They warned him that the legal clinical research didn’t dare to go over a 1000mg dosage yet and he was taking about 2000 mg now. Heat suppressants had a strong parasympathetic effect so overdosing would slow down the heart, lowering blood pressure so much it would cause general hypoxia and multi organ failure. He didn’t care, he would rather die than lose his mind completely in a heat.

He was hazy and out of it when he was in his heat, but the memories slowly cleared out every time forcing him to remember every detail. The curse of his eidetic memory.

He was crouching in the corner trying to keep his hyperventilation from his memories under control, when there was a medium loud boom and the whole building moved. There were two more booms and the building started to go down.

“Just my fucking luck...” Len murmured and forced he body to move and get up.

There was screaming and yelling and running all around the place as everyone tried to get out. Len tried to lead his way towards the entrance even though that would end with his arrest he would prefer to stay alive. He was too far in the building though. He didn’t get really far but he found a metal set of dressers and a safe that gave some hope that they would stay upright with a bit of ceiling on them, so Len hid in the safe.

The building went down almost completely, and the firefighters weren’t even close yet. Most of the people and officers got out with the help of some volunteer leaders including Barry, Joe, and some of the owners. Joe was the last one to leave the building with an already injured woman to lead the evacuation from outside. The building collapsed faster than expected and about six or seven people got stuck for sure. Barry lead everyone into the building’s safe room that was for keeping the most valuable things and therefore was the most reinforced part.

Len watched them all walk in front of the door, but he stayed out of sight.

Barry left the six men in the safe room and went looking for other stuck survivors. To keep his identity safe, he could only use his speed when others couldn’t see so he needed them to stay. Of course, it’s not so easy with six wealthy and powerful alphas. They won’t just obey a CSI.

“Look, this is the safest place in here. You need to stay here until the rescue team arrives.” Barry told them, ever the hero and Len had to chuckle. They would never listen to an omega.

“Who the hell you think you are that you can tell us what to do?” Asked in an annoyingly calm-ish, scornful voice one of the alphas and it angered Len so much he wanted to attack. They had no right to talk to Barry like that.

“I’m the one who offered to risk his life for you. It is safe here so shut up and stay!” Barry knew he felt someone else in the building with a lot of fear and he had to get to them. He couldn’t waste his time on these assholes any longer than getting them to safety. He used his alpha voice and alpha waves to show them his power and dominance. His alpha side got strengthened several times when he became the Flash, and even his eyes gave a small yellow glow to go with his anger and power. To his biggest satisfaction - that he almost never experienced on his life - all the alphas stepped back a bit and bowed their heads in submission. He liked this power, but he would never use it to his own advantage. Even now it was to protect them. “Thank you.” He said with a sweet smile.

He closed the door and went looking for other people who stuck somewhere in the building. He ran around with superspeed and checked everything. He grabbed one more future buyer who was stuck under some debris and took him to the safe room too. He left for last the room where he sensed the overwhelming panic from. Because it was overwhelming. And it was an omega, the only one in the building.

He stepped into the room and had to stop and swallow before he could go on.

“Hello!” He said not too loud. He heard a bit of movement, but no answer came.

Len tried to pull back and hide even more. He was an alpha. How could someone so sweet and innocent and young and hero like person be such a powerful alpha? And more importantly how could he not notice it before? He could feel his alpha waves through a wall. He could do anything he wanted with Len. If he was in the state, he was about to be in the next few minutes - an hour tops- he would obey his every word and beg for his cock and his knot and anything he could possibly want. He couldn’t do that, this was his enemy.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Barry tried again, still no response but now he could sense where the panicked omega waves came from. They weren’t injured he didn’t sense any physical pain and couldn’t smell blood. “I know where you are, but you should come out. The walls aren’t very stable here and it would be a lot safer in the safe room.” Barry tried because whoever this was, was in a great danger.

There was some more movement but nothing else.

“Please, I just want to help you.” Barry tried and took a few steps closer. “At least answer me”

“Don’t need your help, alpha.” Len answered and swore at himself in his head. He called Barry alpha, what the fuck was wrong with him.

“You wanna stay there until the firefighters arrive?” Barry crouched close but not too close to the safe. It was big enough for an adult, but it couldn’t be comfortable. But that voice was so familiar.

“Preferably until they leave.” Len drawled and facepalmed as he realized that while his first sentence may have kept his identity secret, this second one gave Barry everything he needed.

“Snart?!” Barry whisper-shouted and came even closer.

“Get away!” Len whimpered as a wash of fear ran through him.

“Hey, come on, you can’t hide in there forever, it looks very uncomfortable.” he backed away a little.” I promise I won’t hurt you.” Barry tried gently.

Len couldn’t disagree, and he didn’t know why but he started to climb out. When he poked his head out and started to get out more Barry respectively stepped back. That, Len could appreciate.

When Len stood up Barry looked him over with the intention of checking for any injuries, but it clearly meant something else for the other as his panic rose and he stepped back a bit. In a few seconds Barry could smell what was the problem.

“Shit, you’re on the edge of your heat.” His eyes widened. Shit he thought Snart was an alpha. He was so cool and controlled and smart all the time. “Why did you come here so close to your heat?” Barry asked before his brain gained control over his lips.

Len glared at him for a few seconds.

“I didn’t know. Lisa swapped my pills.” He admitted. Why the fuck was he so open? Was he already swimming too deep in his hormone pool? He felt like he needed Barry close. He needed to keep up the conversation and get closer to him. He put his arms around himself as a last, sort of protection.

“Pills?” Barry blinked. “You know it’s very unhealthy to suppress your heat, right?”

“I’m not stupid.” He didn’t mean to sound mean but it hurt that Barry talked to him like that.

“When was the last time you had an actual heat?” Barry asked just to know what to expect in the next few hours.

Len’s cheeks blushed a bit. Now that Barry was asking kindlier, he felt a bit ashamed about his stupid fears of some natural occurrence. “A little over five years ago.” He looked down feeling guilty, though he wasn’t sure why.

Barry gaped for several seconds. No wander he was so scared before. For someone like him losing all control would feel like hell. Barry carefully stepped closer. “How clear are you right now?” He asked gently reaching for Len’s face with a gentle hand to make him look up.

“About 95%” Len let Barry’s hand touch his face. It felt electric and amazing and he doubted his answer a bit because while he could still think clear, his body reacted differently. He looked into Barry’s beautiful open green eyes. He felt like he was getting drunk, when you’re on the edge of getting actually drunk and make stupid decisions. When your body and unconscious whispers to you, but you can still resist, but also you can’t resist the next drink that pushes right through this boundary and then there would be nothing that stops you from being an idiot.

“I want to help you out with this.” Barry started. “I promise not to hurt you and I promise I won’t use any of what happens against you. I want you to agree if you agree before you lose your mind to the hormones.” He said kindly with gentle desire in his gaze. “You can say no of course.” He rushed to clear that one.

Len was speechless. It was too much of a risk but, not taking it was an even bigger. Also, it would be mean to Barry if he tried to decide based on his fear. No, Barry deserved an honest answer. But also, he needed to make his own decision based on whatever the fuck he wanted. Fuck he wanted Barry when he thought he was an omega, as stupid as it sounds. But if Barry loses his cool and hurts him like everyone else, it would be too painful. He needed to take the risk though if he wanted anything to get better.

“Okay.” He said quietly. “But I hope you have time cause it’s gonna be long.” He said but then realized helping him out didn’t always mean accommodating to his needs. “I mean if you just chain me up is fine you don’t have to...” He was interrupted by Barry’s gentle finger over his lips.

“Please tell me you didn’t say that from experience...” his eyes were so sad Len felt guilty for making him feel sad.

“I’m sorry...” he whispered looking away again.

To Len’s surprise Barry pulled him into a gentle hug and held him. He felt the calming protective alpha waves coming from Barry’s body comfort him. He felt almost overwhelmed.

That was when they heard the firefighters coming.

“When they arrive and create an opening in the ruins I’m gonna run out and make a way for them to the safe room.” Barry started calmly without moving. “Then I’m gonna come back here for you and take you wherever you want.”

Len murmured an address and buried his face in Barry’s neck where his scent was the strongest. Damn Barry was a strong alpha.

There were alphas and omegas but not everyone experienced being one equally strongly. There were people who just knew which one they were but didn’t have any of the benefits or drawbacks. For example, there were male omegas who didn’t even get wet they just had less dominant personalities.

Len was very much of an omega. He got wet, he went into heat and he had protective needs when it came to children. It made it a lot easier to raise Lisa but very hard to get by with his lifestyle. He also had a strangely strong happy need for being protected by an alpha though he almost never experienced it, so he just convinced himself that the rarity of it made it feel better. He considered himself lucky that he found his supplier early on and he just kept raising the dosage lately to keep his omega side in check. Though killing several alphas had effects too. They raised him to kind of a beta level.

Betas didn’t really exist, as in you couldn’t be born one though a lot of people turned into betas when they got older. When you couldn’t have or didn’t want to have a child any longer you turned into a beta or like with Len if you gained control over alphas as an omega you became something like a beta though he was still an omega with an omegas physical and emotional needs.

Then there were alphas who just wanted to be dominant but weren’t really strong or talented in it. They turned very soon into betas. Barry was something like that before the lightning. He was an alpha, but he wasn’t violent at all and that kept him lower, as in younger people their aggression was the main thing that sorted their place in the hierarchy. After he got older he became more dominant and powerful as being smart had more and more advantages. Then after the lightning he became a very powerful alpha. His senses were heightened he had powers and he became powerful, also the electric side of his powers made his eyes glow yellow when he used his alpha ego to gain control.

There were things like alpha and omega waves, but just rare alphas and omegas could sense them. Everyone let them out though. Meaning if you were a sensitive omega as Len you could read people on several levels and very clearly. Len relied on these abilities and his other knowledge too making him impeccable at reading people and situations and keeping control over them. Barry on the other hand even though he could sense them too, relied much more on his heart at assessing situations and that made him less correct and more vulnerable.

When the firefighters arrived and started to take some of the debris to make a safe way inside Barry pulled back a little and kissed Leonard gently and deeply. In this situation though his heart probably was the best judge. He held and kissed him until the talking outside became louder indicating that the debris barrier was weakened. Barry let go and ran off before Len’s panic could confuse him.

Barry ran to the place that the firefighters deemed to be the safest to open and finished the cleaning then made a clean pathway towards the safe room. He opened the door and checked that everyone was still safe.

Then he went back to Len and grabbed him. He ran a few corners with him and then stopped. Took his phone and started writing a few messages to the others not to wait for him to get back. He couldn’t finish all the messages because the next person who turned at the corner was Joe, clearly expecting to find Barry there alone.

He growled and grabbed his weapon the second he recognized Snart.

“You! I should have known you were behind it!” He aimed his gun right at Len’s chest.

Joe was an alpha, but he couldn’t sense any of the alpha or omega waves. He didn’t even notice that Len was about to go into a panic attack as Len was experienced and good at hiding his feelings in any situation.

What nobody expected was the deep, angry animal like growl that Barry let out stepping between them. He created an aura of alpha waves so strong even Joe could feel it and he stepped back in surprised surrender while Len gave the tiniest, most terrified, little whines of discomfort Barry has ever heard.

“He’s mine.” Barry growled and ran off with Len in his arms holding him tight. He couldn’t care what Joe thought about him, but he couldn’t let him stress an already so distressed omega even more. His protective alpha instincts kicked in and he already liked Len more then he should. The combination of these got the better of him and he felt this strong inexplicable need to take him away and protect him. They arrived in a small apartment with basic furniture and a small kitchen with long term food. There was a fairly big bedroom with a huge bed.

“I used to come here when I went into heat...” Len explained. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to give this address to Barry. He had a lot of toys in those drawers even though they didn’t do much to ease his heat. There were also chains on the bed for when he wanted to go out and find an alpha. He used to chain himself when he got here in time and asked Mick beforehand if he wasn’t going to make it with his senses.

Barry looked over everything and checked the drawers. He was quite well endowed, and he hoped to find bigger toys but most of those were smaller then him. It troubled him a little. Normally if an omega felt safe during his heat they would loosen up and easily take a lot but if they were distressed they would tighten up and be pained by even a few fingers. With the panic that was coming from Len earlier and still had some remnants he would probably be in this second category. The chains though freaked him out. Imagining what amount of damage could an omega in heat cause to themselves when chained up. He shuddered.

“Let me grab a few things.” He turned to Len and started to speed around first in the room and he took off all the chains and then ran off to get what he needed for the things he wanted to do. And of course, snacks.

He stacked up a mountain of different kinds of sweet and salty snacks and fruits next to the bed and put a few of Cisco’s energy bars on the bedside table. And naturally, a lot of water.

He grabbed things like massage oil and lube, but not for Len as he could easily smell the slick building up between his legs as he was getting deeper into his heat. He didn’t have much more time.

Len felt a strong wave of relief wash over him when he saw the chains disappear. He hated them, and he could almost feel the ache in his limbs just from seeing them.

Barry stopped right in front of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Len whimpered and melted into Barry’s arms.

“I think we should start with a shower to get rid of the remains of the building...” Barry smiled when he felt Len rubbing his hips against his.

“Anything you want, alpha...” he sighed and kept trying to get friction on his needy member.

Barry was getting hard too and the waves and pheromones that Len emitted were making him dizzy. He held him tighter for a second before he let go and lead him to the bathroom.

Barry could control his needs easily. He had years and years of practice when he was in love with Iris and she went into heat right on the other side of the wall. And sometimes he made her breakfast and went into her room. That was overwhelming for a teenage alpha boy to go into the room of his omega crush in heat. But he always managed to control himself and after a while it became easier though not at all easy. It deepened their connection impossibly that she or any of her omega friends could trust him even when they were in heat.

Len had really strong pheromones and it took a lot of effort not to just grab him and fuck him right where they were. But no, he respected him a lot more than that. Also, he liked him too much to waste this opportunity on just taking physical pleasure. He would make these few days the best of the thief’s life.

The bathroom was small and only had a shower cube in it. Barry turned on the water and waited until it warmed up. He undressed both of them while kissing as much as it was possible. He pulled Len into the shower and his hands started roaming around on his skin. He felt all the scars but didn’t let his mind wondering around them. He used a natural soap with barely any scenting, so he would be able to smell Len’s pheromones as much as possible. He washed him over everywhere. He grabbed his ass and washed him between the cheeks. He washed away some of his already leaking slick and pushed in a finger just till the second knuckle. Len was tight and whimpered even at a tiny stretch like that. This was going to be long, Barry cleared in his head. He pulled his finger out and washed him completely. Then he washed himself a lot faster before he turned off the water and dried both of them.

He slowly lead Len to the bed and laid him down. Kissing him a bit more and then starting to go down on him and kissed his neck and chest and his hands gently played at his thighs around his hard-on.

“So how do you like it, Leonard?” He whispered at his nipple.

Len whimpered and shuddered at the gentle touches but didn’t let himself hope that Barry would stay this gentle.

“Just Len...” he sighed. “I don’t like it, it’s painful.”

Barry froze and raised himself up to look into those beautiful blue eyes. “Len, it’s not supposed to hurt at all.”

“Yeah, sure...” Len looked away, mind a bit clearer for a few seconds. It always hurt. He never understood why some people liked doing it when they didn’t have to.

“Len...” Barry whispered filled with sorrow. Of course, he was scared from his heat if he never experienced pleasurable sex. “Let me show you how good it can be...” he smiled gently. “Turn around!” He climbed back a bit to give room for Len to turn and Len obeyed.

When he turned to his stomach he arranged his body, so Barry would have access to his ass and he bit his knuckles and waited for the pain of an alpha cock breaching him. It didn’t come.

Barry climbed above him and leaned against his back, kissing his neck, and stroking his sides until he finally relaxed. Then Barry reached for the bottle of massage oil and put some on his hands. He slowly started to stroke Len’s back with it, sitting up on his thighs and slowly stroking harder, turning it into a massage.

Len just gave small sighs and moans. It felt so good and relaxing. He enjoyed it so much he even forgot about his painful raging erection and the uncomfortable heat he always felt in his body. The alphas attention affected him almost the same way an orgasm would, it tamed his need for a bit. Then he felt Barry spreading his ass cheeks and suddenly his need returned. He wanted Barry’s cock in him right then. He wanted it for the pleasure and need and he never felt this way before, he always wanted it for the painful heat to go away.

“Please... please fill me with your cock.” He didn’t want to beg but it came out without his permission. And he needed it so bad. “Alpha... please...” he whimpered and grabbed the sheets when he felt Barry’s tongue playing around his hole.

“Mmh... you taste so good...” Barry moaned and pushed his tongue as deep as it would go into Len. Len yelped into the pillow and shuddered.

Barry was licking him open and kept massaging his cheeks, then around them his sides and his stomach just above his hipbones. The muscles there were even more tender than in his back. He went to his thighs and massaged the inner sides of them and Len opened his legs wider and arched his back with a moan. Barry licked him harder and listened to his sounds and felt his pleasured omega waves.

Len was shaking and panting and painfully needy. He just babbled nonsense for several minutes as he was incapable of doing anything else. It wasn’t even closing to his orgasm it was just pleasurable as it is and intense enough to take his attention from anything else.

When Barry pulled back he sobbed and whined. Barry just let out a small chuckle.

“Turn back, beautiful!” Barry said and watched Len obey. When Len was back on his back Barry leaned in to play with his nipples as his massaging hands went for his inner thighs and lower abdomen reaching deep into his hips.

“It... it hurts...” Len whined quietly and tried to grab Barry’s hands with almost no force at all. He was too out of it and under Barry’s control. “Please...”

“It’s gonna be better.” Barry kissed him gently. “It’s gonna help you relax. You’ll feel so much better. Just relax for me my beautiful, perfect omega.” Barry was playing around Len’s scent gland and Len’s was trembling with pleasure. Barry bit down gently and Len almost came.

It was getting easier for Barry’s fingers to massage the deeper muscles in Len’s abdomen. He kept massaging the whimpering squirming mess under himself until he felt satisfied that he was relaxed enough. Then he reached for Len’s nipples with his hands and kissed him deeply when he started to vibrate his fingers.

Len screamed into the kiss and his hips buckled up in hope of some relief, but he couldn’t get any. The next second Barry was down between his legs and he his mouth wrapped around Len’s cock. Len struggled and whined, tears of pleasure gathering in his eyes. “Pl-please... more... I need more...” he whimpered and struggled. He didn’t know what he wanted but he needed it so bad.

Barry sucked on his cock and pushed two fingers inside him. Len screamed and came in Barry’s mouth. Barry just swallowed and never stopped sucking him while he started moving his fingers in and out.

Len was sobbing and struggling relaxing and tensing rhythmically but never tensing back up as bad as they started. His heat shortened his refractory period and he was already hard again and feeling overwhelmed. Normally if he orgasmed without a cock in him it just worsened the need and the heat but this time he felt so turned on that he didn’t feel anything other than pleasure. Barry joined a third finger and he came again.

He always felt son much pain he had no idea that being stretched out could feel this amazing.

Barry swallowed every drop of Len’s second orgasm and then pulled off. He kept moving his fingers carefully as he climbed up to Len’s lips.

“Are you ready for the best part?” He asked with a grin at those hazy pleased eyes and kissed those prefect reddened lips.

“Best? Please... alpha... Barry... please...” he mumbled and kissed back enthusiastically.

“Good, you’re so good for me, omega, Len” his name made him moan and arch up from the bed. Barry used it to position himself comfortably.

When Len relaxed back onto the bed Barry started to slowly penetrate him.

Len screamed in pleasure and tightened up in an almost orgasm after just a few centimeters. Barry stopped and waited patiently until he relaxed back. After a few more centimeters Len tightened up again and his whole body shuddered in pleasure.

Len was a gasping, panting, and struggling mess under Barry right on the edge of his orgasm which in his state meant he was practically experiencing one crazy long orgasm. Barry could feel his pleasure through his omega waves and enjoyed it almost as much as if he had an actual orgasm.

When Len relaxed again they repeated the whole process. They did about five more times, and Len was shaking, and in tears at the end but when he felt Barry bottom out, the feel of his balls against his ass made him come immediately.

He was arching and shaking for several minutes as Barry held him right there, deep and tight and perfect.

When Len could finally start relaxing he was shaking even harder and he wrapped his arms around Barry to have something to hold on to. Ha was panting hard and he couldn’t see anything as his perception was completely occupied with his pleasure.

Barry was patient as he held him. He felt good too. Those omega waves were strong, and he felt Len’s orgasm almost with the same intensity. All he had to do was be careful not to move his hips, so he would keep Len in this pleasure-high as long as his hormones could keep him there. And after five years of pushing it down it meant a long time.

Patty was the last person Barry has been with like this and he could keep her like this for almost fifteen minutes. He loved this feeling and he knew his partners loved it too. Patty was giggling and relaxed for hours afterwards. Saying no one had the patience before to give this much pleasure.

Barry didn’t think he needed patience for this. Those alphas who couldn’t give this to their omegas were too stupid to try because once you try it you don’t want to do anything else. The only thing you have to do, is get your partner in a completely relaxed turned on state and give them your forming knot. The only advantage Barry had over everyone else was that when the omega was reaching the end of their high he could vibrate his cock and give them a few more minutes of orgasmic pleasure. Patty was so high she didn’t even notice.

Len was trembling and arched up and all his fingers and toes curled. The next moment he was wrapped around Barry. Then back on the bed struggling in different positions. He couldn’t escape the intensity, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

Barry held him for almost an hour before he started to relax a little coming down from his high. Barry didn’t miss it and started vibrating his cock. His knot far from forming completely. Len’s hands grabbed his back, nails digging into his skin as he silently screamed. Len was shaking and scratching at Barry’s back for about ten more minutes before he was getting too tired and his hands fell back on the bed, body relaxed and panting hard.

Barry had mercy on him and let him rest. He leaned forward but held his weight and gently kissed Len’s neck, shoulders, and chest.

“H-how... did you... do that?” Len panted when he finally felt like he was getting oxygen.

“This is how it’s supposed to feel...” Barry smiled gently and nuzzled at Len’s neck.

“I’ve never... felt... anything like that...” Len panted in the few minutes his brain felt clear. Then he started getting hazy again and horny and he moved his hips reflexively.

Barry chuckled and moved his hips a bit getting a tiny whimper.

“I want your knot... please I want it so bad...” he hated being like this. Why was he being like this? He wanted his clarity for this pleasure, for being with Barry. He couldn’t have it, at least not yet.

“You can ask whatever you want.” Barry smiled and kissed him. “You’re gonna get everything...”

Barry moved his hips back pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back slowly. He watched Len gasp and arch in pleasure. His heat caused every stimulus in the right place with the right intensity to feel amazing and Barry used it to his advantage in a way to pleasure both of them. He was moving slowly teasing long as he was able to keep it under control.

“Please... please more...” Len whimpered. “I need you... please faster...”

“Mmh... patience...” Barry grinned at the irony. “You’re way too good to rush this.”

Len shuddered at the praise and Barry didn’t miss it.

“You’re the sweetest, tightest and most beautifully responsive omega I’ve ever been with...” he started pushing harder as his knot started to form.

Len gave tiny pleasured sounds at every push and happy little hums at the praises, so Barry kept them up. He started to speed up but as his knot kept growing Len started to tense. He slowed back down and slid his arms around Len in a gentle hug as he kept moving.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He whispered at his ear.

“Please don’t pull out...” he whispered ashamed of asking. He bit his lip expecting to be hurt any second either verbally or physically.

“I wouldn’t.” Barry started lifting himself up to look in his eyes. “I promise I won’t. It’s all yours. I’m all yours.”

“Mine?” Len blinked. He was an omega he might belong to Barry but Barry, an alpha, would never be his. He looked away in submission.

“Yes, yours. All yours. Everything I can give you is yours, including myself.” Barry smiled and used a hand to turn Len’s face back. “You’re worth it.” He kissed him. “Do you want my cum? Would you like me to speed up?” He asked when Len relaxed a bit again.

“Y-yes... feels so good...” his voice was shaky and needy. “Give it to me please.” For the first time in his life he wanted an alpha to get his pleasure from him. He wanted Barry to fuck him hard taking all the pleasure he could from Len’s ass.

“Good. You’re so good for me.” Barry whispered and kissed Len. He started to fuck him deep hard and fast while they kissed, and Len became a mess.

“Yes... please... aaah... mmh... Barry...” he couldn’t really form words, but it was amazing.

Barry was fucking him hard and fast for a very long time. Len lost count completely.

They came together this time.

Barry turned their position carefully and let Len rest on top of him.

“It feels huge...” Len mumbled weakly because it did.

“Because it is. Haven’t you been knotted before?” Barry asked surprised.

“No, they always pulled out at the last second...” he shuddered when he thought about it “It hurts and gives no relief from the heat...” but then Barry’s cock pulsed, and he shuddered in pleasure too.

“So that’s why you...” Barry started thinking but then tightened his arms around Len. He wanted to keep Len there forever, safe, happy, and pleased. His cock pulsed again, and Len’s shudder and reflexive snuggling was the sweetest thing Barry could imagine.

“So good...” Len mumbled sleepily. Suddenly he felt temporarily satisfied and safe. All his fear and stress tired him out and he really needed to rest but he wasn’t sure if Barry would like that. He wanted to be good for the alpha.

“You can sleep if you want.” Barry said when he noticed how Len had to fight to stay awake. “I’m gonna keep you safe.” He kissed his cheek and smiled at the way Len squirmed a little and got himself comfortable.

He fell asleep in a few seconds and Barry held him gently, so he could sleep as much as he needed. Barry was getting hungry and he knew that Len was too, but he wouldn’t feel it because of his heat.

When Iris and her two friends spent their heat at their house Barry had to use his alpha voice on them to get them to eat. With Joe gone -because he felt affected by their heat and that made him disgusted with himself, so he left when they would spend their heat there- Barry always felt weird as the alpha of the house. But it was also strangely satisfying to take care of three vulnerable omegas. They could always know that Barry would protect them, he made them feel safe and they could count on him and he would make sure they were okay and healthy, and also ate while almost out of their mind.

When young -and therefor hopefully virgin - omegas spent their heat together it was different. It morphed into something more like craving certain things rather than just sex. Iris and her friends had pajama parties with loud music and dancing and eating olives with Nutella, or they watched horror movies on a laptop from the bathtub. And other weird stuff like that that Barry was secretly laughing his ass off on, but he never shamed them for it and never told anyone. His alpha instincts were purring and happy when he could take care of them. Just like now with Len, only this was a lot more intense.

Len started to stir about half an hour later, just a little after Barry cock slipped out of him. Barry could feel that he was already painfully needy.

“Choose a position...” Barry whispered into Len’s ear and licked under it.

“I’ve never tried anything other than being tied down...” Len said needily, because he didn’t want to think about positions, he wanted to be fucked and his brain didn’t work far enough to register what he said.

Barry froze for a second but then shook himself and pulled Len into a deep, long kiss while he found out what to say and do to that.

“Then we’re gonna try every one that I know and you’ll know what you like.” He smiled and laid Len down on the bed. “Mmh let’s see...” he looked Len over hungrily and appreciatively.

Len squirmed and struggled next to him, too needy and turned on to enjoy himself without Barry’s touch. But he didn’t dare to touch him or himself. He’s never been allowed to before.

Barry put his palm on Len’s chest and he relaxed.

“You can ask for anything at any time, okay?” Barry assured him. “And always tell me if you like or not a thing I do.” He slid his hand down onto Len’s stomach and his very interested member.

“Please touch me...” Len whispered.

Barry leaned in and kissed him while his hand went slowly for Len’s cock and held it. He moved his hand stroking him a little before his hand went on and gently grabbed his balls and played with them. Barry swallowed all of Len’s little moans. When Barry saw that Len won’t be brave enough to touch him back he pulled back his hand and grabbed Len’s. He pulled Len’s arm around himself and his hand returned between Len’s legs.

Len finally got a bit more daring and let his hand wander up into Barry’s hair. When he gently grabbed and kissed more passionately Barry smiled and pushed two fingers in him. Len whimpered and pushed his hips down to feel more. He was still tight, but because he was relaxed the stretch didn’t hurt anymore.

“Let’s see what we can do...” Barry grinned and sat up to look Len over and choose a position that suited him. He climbed between his legs and started lifting on of them to see how far he could push it. He was as gentle as he could, not wanting to force Len into anything.

“I do yoga daily...” Len mumbled proudly. “You can put me in any position...” he wanted to please the alpha so much and this was his chance. Whatever Barry liked he was capable of getting into the position.

“Really?” Barry blinked excited and Len’s insides did a thrilled flip. He was good for the alpha. Barry became a bit more confident in moving Len around and raised one of his legs above his head. Barry held onto his ankle and pushed it down onto the bed. He positioned himself and started pushing in. Len gasped at the feeling, it felt so different from before. He felt Barry’s cock stretching him in completely different areas. “How does it feel, Len?”

Len first just gave small whimpers not being able to speak when his mind was filled with pleasure instead of thoughts. “S-so good... alpha... my alpha...”

“All yours...” Barry whispered as he bottomed out. “I won’t form a knot, it’s too soon now. This is gonna be a bit faster than before.”

“P-please... so deep... need more...” Len was completely lost to the world and about none of Barry’s words got to make it to his brain.

Barry smiled and pulled out a bit to then slam his cock back harder than before. Len mewled and arched. Barry repeated his movements a few more times before he leaned forward and started fucking Len at a harsh, almost punishing pace and very deep.

Len first screamed then shakily grabbed onto Barry’s shoulders to ground himself a bit. All the stretches in his body made things intense. “Alpha... I’m...” he could barely form any meaningful syllables.

“Come for me perfect omega. I want you to come on my cock as many times as you can...” Barry growled and kept fucking his omega.

Len was moaning and shaking and a few seconds later arched up from the bed with the intensity of his orgasm.

Barry fucked him through it and kept fucking him a bit less harshly until he came too. He didn’t have a refractory period with his orgasms and hard-ons, but he still had one with forming knots. Normally an alpha could only form one knot a day but Barry with his speed only needed a few hours. When he was done he kissed Len and just stayed still for a few more minutes.

The he pulled out and sat up, stretching a little. Len got up to his knees and leaned to him to kiss his neck and shoulder and lips when he could reach.

“Please give me more... I want more...” he got on his hand and knees and bent down to lick at Barry’s cock.

Barry pulled him back and manhandled him onto his lap.

“We’re going to eat now.” He stated with a strong arm around Len’s slim waist to hold him in place.

“I’m not hungry I want your cock...” Len whined and tried to kiss Barry.

“Yes, you are. We’re going to eat.” Barry said louder and more commanding.

Len let out a few tiny sounds and obeyed his alpha. The second he accepted the fact that they were about to eat he realized that yes, he really was crazy hungry. “Will you hold me, while we eat?” He asked in a small voice.

“Of course!” Barry said happily. Finally, Len felt safe enough to actually ask for something other than his hazy whines.

Barry grabbed a few packages of snacks and biscuits while Len dig through all the stuff Barry hoarded and found himself some fresh apples, a huge pack of mixed nuts and a smaller pack of dried fruit.

Barry smiled at his choices, practically all the healthy stuff he brought, thank god he brought a lot of those. He leaned back on the pillows comfortably and signed for Len to get between his legs with his back leaned against Barry’s chest.

Len positioned himself comfortably and started eating his pack of nuts. Barry started with one of Cisco’s bars, then opened a few packs of biscuits and started eating them while he slid his other arm around Len. They were still naked and not exactly clean from body fluids, but they didn’t care. It was comfy with the way they fit together.

They barely talked as they didn’t really have a common topic that easily. Anything they tried to come up with in their heads sounded awkward, so they just kept quiet. And why bother breaking the silence when it was comfortable?

When they finished Barry cleaned them up a bit with super speed.

Then they laid down and Barry almost laughed when Len looked up at him with pleading eyes and an overall needy expression. He kissed the older man deeply and enthusiastically. In a few minutes he was back inside of him. They fucked slowly and deeply.

It went on for hours occasionally spiced with orgasms. First Len was on his back and fucked in a simple missionary pose. Then Barry pulled his legs up onto his shoulders and Len whimpered at how deep that helped Barry’s cock. Then Barry put Len’s feet onto his chest with his knees pulled up and it went even deeper making Len sob and beg.

Then Barry laid back and let Len ride him any way he wanted. Len was surprisingly and adorably excited at having some control. He first rode Barry face forward then turned and then from the side, but it was less comfy, so he turned back facing forward. Barry let him have his ways and experiment. He never would have believed if he didn’t see it with his own eyes how adorable Leonard Snart could be.

“It’s growing...” Len blinked up at Barry for instructions on what to do with his forming knot. It was adorable too.

Barry sat up and kissed him gently.

“I can hold it back for a little more.” He stated, and he grabbed Len around his waist and held him close while he climbed off the bed. He easily held Len up on his cock as he started walking towards the bathroom. “We’re taking a shower and then find a position we could sleep in with my knot in you.”

Len was trembling in his arms. He put his legs around Barry’s waist and arms around his boulder and neck. It felt good as Barry cock moved in him with every step. He didn’t really feel tired, but after not feeling his hunger he knew Barry was right, or more accurately he would have known it in his right mind, but right now he just trusted Barry without any holdups. “You will fuck me in the shower, right?”

Barry grinned and pushed him up against the wall next to the bathroom door. “If you want me to.” He started fucking him a little rougher again.

Len gasped and pulled his legs tighter and his nails dug into Barry’s shoulders. Barry could feel Len was close to coming again so he kept it up. Len was so wet it let huge stains on the sheets and now it was dripping down to the floor.

Barry grabbed under his knees and lifted his legs up first to his shoulder and he changed his hold. He grabbed the back of Len’s thighs and pushed them against the wall to hold him by them. He gained perfect and visible access to his hole and Len blushed at being so open and admired. Barry pulled out completely letting some of the slick drip down and slowly pushed back in. He repeated it several times watching his cock appear and disappear and watching the slick form. He only had mercy when Len had tears of frustration in his eyes at not getting enough friction to come but getting enough to keep him on edge.

“So beautiful...” Barry whispered as he buried his cock and leaned forward to kiss Len. “So sweet...” he pulled back to look him over. “Perfect.”

“Please... let me come on you cock...” Len sobbed and sniffed and begged. “Feels so good... fuck me hard... and fast... so fast...”

“Want me to use my speed?” Barry asked curiously with a grin, with how slick Len was he didn’t have to worry about going too fast, obviously keeping some boundaries.

“Y-yes please... please...”

Barry leaned in to kiss him and slammed his cock in hard and deep. Then he started fucking Len faster and faster reaching inhumanly fast. He had to slow back down and try again a few times because Len struggled a bit at staying relaxed at the strange stimulation. But when he managed to adjust and relax it felt amazing. Len leaned the back of his head against the wall and let his tears of pleasure fall. It felt so different than anything before and it was dangerous, but he was safe with Barry. He sobbed and came after a few more seconds. Barry smiled as stopped at all the way inside Len to wait out his shuddering. He then pulled him off of his cock and put him down on shaky legs. He hugged him gently to let him get through it.

They went back to the shower and Barry washed both of them over again.

“Barry,” Len suddenly turned to him, but he was still a little unsure of himself. “Can I... I mean will you... I...”

“You can, and I will, but you have to say it because I can’t read minds...” Barry smiled reassuringly.

“I want to suck your cock right here right now and when you feel like it I want you to push me up against the wall and fuck me until I come.” Len said with sudden confidence and cool that lasted until he finished the sentence.

“Sounds good to me” Barry gave him a small kiss and stepped back to give him room for kneeling down.

Len slowly kneeled, never breaking eye contact. He stroked Barry’s cock a few times before he opened his mouth and started taking it in. First, he sucked on the head and then tried to take as much as he could. He kept eye contact all along and then he started to take Barry down his throat almost all the way.

“Holy fuck...” Barry gasped. He did not expect that. “Fuck that’s amazing... so beautiful so good so perfect...” his hips wanted to move but he held back and let Len keep his own pace.

Len pulled back and started bobbing his head taking a lot less before he took it again. Barry let him have his fun for a while, but his patience and willpower had an end too. He cupped Len’s face and gently rubbed his thumb at his cheek then he guided him gently off his cock and back up to a standing position. When he was standing Barry used a bit more force to turn him against the wall and pushed him there and slammed his cock in.

Len yelped loudly and whimpered but arched his back to push his ass up into an easily fuckable position. Barry slammed into him hard and rough and took his cock in hand to make him come as fast as possible. He didn’t need much time until Len was coming again on shaky legs.

Barry turned him back and kissed him for a long while until the water started turning cold. Then he turned it off and dried them both. They went back to the bedroom and Barry changed the sheets with super speed.

He pulled Len into bed and they lied on their sides with Barry spooning Len. Barry thrust his cock back inside.

“Fuck, Len I’m really close and it takes a lot of control to hold back...” he talked gently against Len’s ear. “I hope it’s okay if we don’t drag this one out too long...”

“You’re the alpha...” Len moaned with honesty and not talking about his inferiority, worthlessness, or fear, simply accepting what Barry says. “You already did so much for me... I appreciate it...” he said grinning and started to move his hips grabbing Barry’s to stay still and let him do the work. It really didn’t take much for Barry to get close and for his knot to start form. “Fuck... so big...” Len mumbled and trembled. He was close too.

They came together, and Barry used a tissue to save the new sheets from stains. Len couldn’t concentrate as Barry’s cock got impossibly bigger inside of him.

“Barry...” Len’s voice was shaky and weak.

“I’m here.” Barry put his arm around him and pulled him closer.

“Thanks...” Len whispered sleepily and fell asleep almost immediately.

Barry smiled and held him. After a few minutes when he cooled off he pulled the blanket on them and fell asleep too.

They slept through the night, but in the morning, Len woke up painfully horny again. Barry used their position to penetrate him again and turn him onto his stomach to then fuck him into another screaming intense orgasm.

Normally the most intense part of a heat - where it would be almost painful not to be with an alpha or fucked by something even if it’s just a toy - lasted for about a day. Then for two or three more days the omega would be horny and a little needy and any alpha could smell that they were available or more accurately easily convincible. The smell would turn on any alpha, but they should be able to control themselves not to jump on the omega, though unfortunately about eighty percent of rape cases happened in this period. This second part also could be suppressed or hid by special perfumes and soaps.

Because of the suppressants Barry expected Len’s heat to last a lot longer not just more intense, and he was right. His painfully strong hormone overproducing phase lasted for almost five days and he was still very horny for a bit longer.

After another intensely fucked through day Len was asleep again cuddled up to Barry’s side when Barry could finally feel and smell his heat subsiding. When it came down to a base level Len started to stir.

“Please don’t regret...” Barry whispered when he thought Len was still asleep and wouldn’t hear it.

“I don’t. Why would I?” Len raised his head from Barry’s chest. “You asked before and you helped me.” His cold drawl was back.

Barry looked at him but didn’t know what to do now. They were still lying naked in bed, cuddled up.

“I thought you were an omega...” Len continued thinkingly. There wasn’t any reason for him to leave or be angry or regret. It was still a little foggy, but he was slowly remembering everything. He felt a bit ashamed about a few of his reactions and requests, but overall, he was happy with what came out of this.

“Funny thing is, I thought you were an alpha...” Barry chuckled. “And I still hoped to have a chance with you...” he added so quietly he gave the choice to Len to ignore it.

“Really?” Len grinned mischievously and leaned up to kiss Barry again maintaining a bit of control now that he was back to himself, but Barry easily let him. “So, what now?” He asked when he broke the kiss. He hoped the kiss and his omega waves told Barry what he wanted.

“Now it’s your turn.” Barry grinned also mischievously.

“What do you mean?” Len blinked making Barry chuckle at catching the criminal off guard.

“Your turn to fuck me.” Barry pointed at the small bottle of lube on the bedside table. “I can’t take an alpha’s knot and it’s rare that I find a willing omega to fuck me... you don’t have to, though.” He said honestly.

“Interesting...” Len grinned. “Never done it before but I like the idea...” he reached for the lube and climbed between Barry’s legs.

They kissed for a bit while Len lined his fingers and they kept kissing as he carefully opened Barry. He was really tight, and it was pretty hard to get him to loosen a bit even though he was relaxed but they had time and they used it. They had slow and passionate sex and only sped up at the very end to get enough friction to reach their bliss.

They laid next to each other and panted.

“I think we should have some real food.” Barry said when he could breathe normally again. “And call our friends and family... they’re probably going crazy by now....”

Len suddenly jumped up remembering his last message to Lisa. “Fuck!” He swore and grabbed his pants from the floor to get his phone. He quickly picked out a charger from the bottom drawer and put it into the wall because his phone was on 3%.

He had a bunch of text messages and missed calls from Lisa.

  * what are you talking about? •
  * Lenny what’s going on? •



Then there were two missed calls.

  * where are you???•



Two more missed calls.

  * Lenny please I got it, but it isn’t funny anymore•



Twelve missed calls.

  * please answer me•
  * I’m going to team Flash•



Another missed call.

  * are you really with the flash? •
  * if he hurts you I swear I’ll kill him! •



He really didn’t mean to scare her so much. He dialed immediately.

“Lenny oh my god please tell me you’re okay...” she sounded like she was close to tears in hope of hearing his voice.

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disappear. To my excuse a fucking building fell around me...” Len said guilty. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m really sorry.” He added honestly.

“I was so worried... where are you? Are you still with the Flash? What happened?”

“I went into heat. I came to my usual place. The Flash helped me get through it.”

“You mean you two...?”

“Yes.”

“It’s been six days... you...?”

“Yes.”

“All along??”

“Yes.”

“Are you being serious right now?!”

“Yes!” Len raised his voice a bit to stop his sister.

“Right, sorry... was it good?” Now she sounded annoyingly excited.

“That’s a yes too...” Len grinned. “I’ll tell you but where are you?”

“At STAR labs...” she answered flatly. “We were all looking for you two... West said the Flash was acting weird before he ran off with you...”

“Yeah... weird as in protecting me...” Len said grimly but chuckled when he turned to look at Barry who was pretending to read his text messages and not listening. “Get us some breakfast we’ll be there in an hour.”

“Breakfast?!?! It’s one pm!!!” She yelled scandalized.

“By, sis!” Len disconnected.

Barry just sent a bunch of messages assuring everyone that he was okay and writing to be there in an hour as Len told Lisa.

Len went back to the bed and climbed up to Barry for another deep kiss and pushed the both of them down flat on the bed. He laid half on top of Barry and kept kissing him.

“If you continue like this I’ll want to claim you...” Barry chuckled as Len went for his neck when he broke the kiss to talk.

“I’m all yours as long as you’re all mine.” Len stated and threw his leg over Barry to be fully on top of him.

“That’s probably still your heat talking.” Barry tried to dismiss the feelings that statement brought up.

“When I thought my life came to a halt and there wasn’t anything exciting anymore the Flash turned everything up onto a new level. When I thought I finally lost my fight against my father and I would never see my sister again you helped us, and you saved her. You gave me the courage to kill him and end my worst nightmare. When I finally won him over I felt like it was some kind of an end, and my life somehow became meaningless, you believed in me. Maybe my heat’s the reason I’m saying it so openly, but it doesn’t make it any less real.” Yes, it was his heat talking. He wouldn’t talk so much emotional shit if he was himself. It was still true, and Barry made his life better with every single one of his actions. He loved Barry Allen and he couldn’t even tell when he fell for him.

Barry was a bit touched by his little speech. He sniffed a bit and cleared his throat to speak but he didn’t really know what to say.

“Len... I... fuck it!” He groaned and grabbed Len’s cheeks to face him “I love you.”

“I lo... I l... I...” Len felt his tears gather in his eyes. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t because any time he said that people laughed at him or he lost the person he loved. It was like the words turned into a curse on his lips. “Me too. Please believe me I do...” he begged.

“I know, Len I can feel it.” Barry smiled and to emphasize he sent some strong comforting and loving alpha waves towards Len who shuddered at them. “Everyone will go crazy about it, but I don’t care.” Barry said and turned their position and his lips were on Len’s neck.

Len was shocked for a second. Was Barry really about to claim him? Right before he took him back to his little team? He felt overwhelmed, he wanted it so much.

For the claim to become an actual bond their alpha and omega waves had to be in perfect sync. Meaning they aren’t just love each other -which was the first step and crucial- but they had to be born being similar to soulmates. It wasn’t like having a single soulmate who you needed to find but instead like people resonated on frequencies and there were a few categories and for a perfect bond you had to be in the same one.

Barry noticed when his first knot formed, Len only noticed now that their alpha and omega waves were in perfect sync.

“Please be my alpha.” Len whispered shakily. 

“I love you, Len.” Barry whispered before he bit down on his neck right around his scent gland hard enough to break skin.

Len gasped and his whole body shuddered. It felt like an orgasm but not so physical more like an orgasm of the soul.

They held onto each other for a long time, but they couldn’t care about it. They would probably be late from STAR labs, but this moment was perfect and neither of them was about to break it.

Finally it started to slowly subside, and they slowly let go. Barry leaned in for a chaste kiss before they got up to take their clothes. They could feel each other’s waves even more intense than before. It was amazing. Maybe it was a tiny bit rushed, but it still felt perfect and right.

Len held a few paper towels to his neck as it was bleeding a lot. Barry stepped up behind him and gently put his arms around him protectively.

“Sorry I should have been more careful.” He said quietly and gave a few small kisses around it.

“And give me less to feel? Hell no.” Len grinned and let go of his small injury to let it bleed, he wanted to show it off anyways. “Let’s get going!” Len said and the next second he was held by strong arms in the rush of colors and motion.

They stopped in the STAR labs cortex.

“Barry! Thank god you’re...”

“Barry, man what took...”

“Son, finally you...”

Caitlin, Cisco and Joe started but they all froze when they saw that Barry wasn’t alone. A few seconds later Lisa rushed into the room with two bags of food.

“Lenny!” She yelled happily then she notices his shoulder and froze too.

It was a very uncomfortable silence that stretched out among them.

“You...” Joe growled angrily and stepped forward towards Len who had his usual confidence now but still felt a bit scared at the intensity of the detective’s anger and dark aura of hatred. “What did you do?”

“Joe, stop it!” Barry was between them in a second.

“This is a joke, right?” He asked in disbelief and disgust.

“No, it’s not.” Barry said angrily. “It couldn’t be any more serious.”

“What did you do?” Joe turned back towards Len. “How did you convince him?”

“I... I didn’t...” Len stuttered he was an omega just out of his heat facing an angry alpha. He was scared, and he couldn’t protect himself from his angry scornful waves that made him feel worthless again like for all those years before. He looked down and stepped back in scared submission.

It angered both Barry and Lisa, but Barry was the one who acted first. He had Joe slammed up against a wall in a second.

“How dare you talk to him like that?” He hissed.

“Come on Barry this is crazy.” Joe went on not ready to accept his son loving this man.

“You say that because you can’t read the waves.” Barry said still angry but more reasonable now. “I love him and we’re in perfect sync and he’s my mate. You can’t change any of that.” He stepped back from Joe.

“He’s never going to step in my house.” He stated and walked out.

Barry felt sad as he walked back to Len’s side. He didn’t expect that reaction.

“Man, that was harsh...” Cisco said not helpful to the situation but slightly lightening the mood.

Barry put his arm around Len to hold him. He could feel how scared he was and how guilty he felt after Joe’s reaction.

“I’m sorry...” Len whispered to Barry.

“Please don’t be.” Barry answered and pulled him close. “He’ll calm down and come around.” He smiled weakly.

“Um... I really want an explanation though...” Cisco broke the starting silence.

“First thing’s first...” Caitlin cut into it. “Are you okay, Leonard? I mean before everything a building went down above you two.” She explained worriedly. “And your bite’s still bleeding...” she giggled. She remembered her own and how weird it was that it felt like an injury but not really. It hurt but somehow it never formed any negative emotion with the pain.

“I... I’m fine...” Len smiled carefully.

“Great! Explain now!” Lisa cut into the situation. “What the hell, Lenny?!”

“Nice to see you too, Lis!” Len smiled honestly and both Caitlin’s and Cisco’s jaw dropped at how different he looked. “I’m so hungry for some actual food, can we talk while eating?”

“We all ate lunch...” Lisa deadpanned, but gave the bags to his brother.

“Thanks” Len grinned and started packing out the food and drinks. She brought him a salad and a hamburger, and he happily started eating sitting on top of a table, unbothered by the staring eyes. Barry chuckled and joined him on the table.

“I can’t hear you talk, Lenny!” Lisa put her hands on her hips.

“That’s because I’m eating.” Len said with an all too smug grin after he swallowed a bite.

Lisa huffed angrily and with the thought of ‘if you play like that...’ he went to Cisco and started kissing him passionately.

Barry almost choked on his food before he cheered happily.

Len just stared at them for a few seconds tensely but then he relaxed realizing that at least Cisco would never harm his sister.

“I’m happy for you too.” Len said without his drawl, surprising everyone again with how different he could be.

“Really?” Lisa’s eyes widened. His brother never found anyone good enough for her.

“He’s a good guy, not a bad boy. The best choice you’ve ever made.” He teased and leaned into Barry’s side.

“So will you tell us what happened?” Caitlin asked too, hoping that they could get the story finally.

“I was casing the auction house when I realized something was off.” Len started his story and looked at Lisa meaningfully. “I knew I had to get out, but I was having a panic attack... and it also triggered the heat...” he was a little lost though he didn’t have much to lose with a doctor in the room who could check on him. “I... our father wasn’t really a fan of me and me being an omega. He was also an asshole about my heat and things happened and now I’m not a fan of my heat. I took pills to suppress them. A lot of pills and I haven’t had a heat in five years.” Both Caitlin and Cisco gasped at that. “They are experimental and illegal and yes I know, dangerous. Lisa swapped them to smaller doses and I only realized high on adrenaline that I was starting to go into heat.” He reflexively pulled closer to Barry. “I was panicking about it when the first, I guess bomb, went off. I was hiding after the building collapsed and Barry came looking for the scared omega...” he scoffed at himself. “He got me out and took me to a safe place. He also helped me out with my heat...” he blushed a bit, uncharacteristically. He turned towards Lisa to finish. “He was good to me and then we talked and ended up with this”. He pointed at his neck. “I don’t regret any of it.”

Lisa listened carefully for the whole story. When Len finished she walked right up to them, and hugged Barry so hard like her life depended on it. Barry just blinked surprised and tried to keep breathing.

“Thank you...” she whispered, then she turned to her brother. “I hope that means no more stupid and dangerous pills, right?”

Len looked away with a slight blush and annoyance. One good time couldn’t rewrite all the bad memories.

Barry just turned to him waiting for his answer even though Len knew he wanted to say yes to it. He would let Len decide even if he hated the idea of the pills.

“Probably...” He said finally quietly.

Barry smiled and pulled him into a sweet kiss. It was so early in their connection that it felt almost painful not to touch each other.

They finished eating and Caitlin took a few samples from Len to see his hormone levels and if the pills had any long-term effects that they should be ready for in the future.

They went home to Len’s actual apartment and cuddled up on the bed.

“I love you.” Barry whispered before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> To be honest I'm not completely happy with this so I would be really happy for any helpful critic or advice on how to get better. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
